School yard rumors
by blueweaver
Summary: I couldn't think of a name for this, I'm not very good with names. Anyways this is based on one of my favorite songs call Don't stand so close to me. I hope you like it.


Disclaimer-I don't own Naruto or make any money from this...

I hope you enjoy it.  
---------------

Sakura sat in the front of the class, staring at her the man in front of her. He was ten seven years older then her, with hair that was silver and a slim tall muscular body. A body that she watched very intently through class. He was her teacher, her science teacher. She didn't bother to hide her growing lust and affection.

She was top of her class, all A's even though she spent most of her time daydreaming. She was twenty four years old. She was tall slender, full chest and lips bright green eyes and naturally pink hair. Her eyes never leaving his face, which he kept under a mask. No one knew why, most people thought he had burns or something. Not her, even though she could only see part of his face, she knew he was beautiful. Kakashi Hatake, the hottest teacher on campus.

He watched her, his eyes flicking towards her every now and then. He out of the corner of his eye how her eyes followed him, his mouth and hands. He could see the lust and passion in her eyes. He wasn't blind, he knew she was a beautiful and very smart women, but he knew it was wrong. Hoping it was nothing more then a crush, like she use to have on the Uhchai boy that now watched her from the back of the class.

The bell tolled ending the class. Before she could leave he proclaimed, "Miss Hanuro has once again passed with flying colors, Hopefully you all could learn something from her work." His eyes locked on hers. He then watched as the rest of his class rolled there eyes, then he as watched her friends glare at her.

Sakura blushed and smiled at him. Her friends ignored her, leaving without bothering to wait. In the hall they started the rumor that spread thro the school faster the lighting. Rumor that whispered of a teacher student relationship, one the had special advantages. Everyone believed the rumors not bothering to care about the lives that they were ruining.

He watched her, the sway of her hips and hair as she walked. The way she pursed her lips while studying. The way she tempted him, wearing low cut tops short skirts. She knew she affected him, He hated that and loved it at the same time. He wanted to do everything his mind was telling him not to. His mind was a hypocrite, telling him not to but at the same time displaying all the things it was telling him not to do. He ran his hands thro his messy silver hair, and squeezed his eyes shut, refusing to let the tears fall. He hated this. She is his student.

He watched her, across the table as they sat in the cafe. Studying with her. Teaching her. He teaches several other students but most people focused on there study time. Assuming it was more then it was. The met once a week for this. He watched her, watching her very intently. Then they went there own ways.

Driving home thro the rain he saw her standing at the bus stop, hiding under her umbrella. He pulled up next to her and rolled down the widow. She peered in, and saw him. His mind was screaming NO but whispering yes. He heard himself say "come one get in, I'll drive you home." He watched her slide in. She smiled at him he felt himself smile back. His hand weaved it's self into hers. And off he drove.

The next day, day the class was talking someone had seen him pick her up. They talked without knowing anything more then that. The teachers heard the talk and confronted him in the staff room. People kept talking, not knowing anything. The students avoided her, and some boys glared at him while some girls leered. Even though the people were right in one respect, they did care for one another but would never take it any where.

He sees her walk in the class room, anger and saddens in her eyes. The rumors got worse and worse, people kept talking. She smiled at him and made her way to the her seat. He coughed and started shaking willing her eyes off of him. He didn▓t want people talking more then they were. He didn▓t want her to be dragged thro the mud anymore.

After class he met with the head of the school.

The next day there was a new teacher.

The whole class gasped, everyone thought he▓d been fired. Thought he▓d left because of her.

She called him, she was crying, begging to know why. He explained very simple that now he was no longer her teacher. They both smiled, even though neither could see the other.

---------

I wrote this out of boredom. It based on one of my favorite songs. Hope you liked it. Flame if you want. And I know that I took them out of character and age, So don▓t bother telling me. Flame on more important things. Like maybe if it just sucked? Not because you don▓t like the pairing or the song. 


End file.
